Ikkaku Madarame
|-|Ikkaku= |-|Bankai Ikkaku= Summary Ikkaku Madarame (斑目 一角, Madarame Ikkaku) is the lieutenant and former 3rd Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Bankai Name: Ikkaku Madarame Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Former 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, Lieutenant of the 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Naginatajutsu and Bōjutsu Master, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be the same as his durability, given how reiatsu works), higher with Bankai (Started releasing far more powerful reiatsu than in Shikai and it only kept on increasing as noted by Edrad Liones) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime. Fought on par against a Shikai Ichigo at a point when he was around the level of a typical Lieutenant) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Blocked this attack in Shikai and then went on to release his Bankai and continue fighting) Stamina: Very high. Can continue fighting despite serious injuries which should have left him dead, comparable or weaker characters can fight on for days without rest. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Hozukimaru. Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, otherwise average. Weaknesses: Refuses to use his Bankai without certain conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. For Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru can be able to turn from a spear to a three sectional staff on the go to use for close and mid range combat. File:26Ikkaku's Sansetsuken.png|Ikkaku's Shikai separated File:Ikkaku Bankai.jpg|Ryūmon Hōzukimaru File:Ikkaku_Waking_Up_His_Bankai.gif|Ikkaku waking up Ryūmon Hōzukimaru Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru: Ikkaku's Bankai can grow in strength due to it's nature for being asleep most of the time. The more Ikkaku hits his opponents with his Bankai, the more it awakens until the serpent symbol in his bankai glows completely red and unleashes its true power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users